Traditionally, pouring paint from a paint can is usually messy, which results in paint running down the lateral surface of the paint can and onto the floor, hands, and other inconvenient places. In addition, reattaching the lid to the paint can is difficult once the residual paint has dried on the mouth of the paint can. A user, painting with the paint can and a paint brush, may find it difficult set the paint brush down because the wet paint on the bristles of the paint brush may touch the floor, hands, or other inconvenient places. The paint rim magnetic brush holder is an annular attachment to the paint can that allows the user to both prevent stray paint drops from hitting the paint can, provides a convenient place to set the paint brush down, and situates the paint brush on the convenient place with a magnet. The present invention also has a pouring spout, which allows the user to easily pour the paint in the paint can into another paint can.